banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire School
The fire elementalist sees a world around him that is made to burn, and he can bring that fire to consume his foes. He has also learned that fire can purify and protect, if properly controlled. Abilities Fire Supremacy (Su) You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su) As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Dancing Flame (Su) At 8th level, as a standard action, you can sculpt fire to suit your desires. With one use of this ability you can move any non-magical fire up to 30 feet. Alternatively you can use this ability to alter any fire spell that you cast with a duration of instantaneous by removing any number of squares from its area of affect. If the fire spell has a duration, you can use this ability to reposition the spell, within its original range (treat this as if you had just cast the spell, even though the duration is unchanged). You cannot use this ability on a fire spell that you did not cast. If you move a nonmagical flame, it must have a new source of fuel. If it does not, it is extinguished in one round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your wizard level. Fire School Spells '0th - 'Spark '1st - 'Burning Hands, Magic Lantern '2nd - 'Burning Gaze, Elemental Speech, Elemental Touch, Fire Breath, Flaming Sphere, Pyrotechnics, Resist Energy, Scorching Ray, Summon Creature II '3rd - 'Campfire Wall, Elemental Aura, Fireball, Flame Arrow, Energy Immunity '4th - 'Detonate, Elemental Body I, Fire Shield, Fire Trap, Firefall, Summon Creature IV, Wall of Fire '5th - 'Elemental Body II, Fire Snake, Geyser, Summon Creature V '6th - 'Contagious Flame, Elemental Body III, Sirocco, Summon Creature VI '7th - 'Delayed Blast Fireball, Elemental Body IV, Firebrand, Summon Creature VII '8th - 'Incendiary Cloud, Summon Creature VIII, Wall of Lava '9th - 'Fiery Body, Gate, Meteor Swarm Subschools Category:Schools Category:Needs to be Edited